


Palette

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, F/M, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't think red is her best colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palette

Red wasn’t her best colour.

Red, to Lizzie then, was for strong, fearless women like Aunt Angelina. Scarlet, crimson, and vermillion, those were colours for women who were too strong to give a damn what others thought. To other minds, they were the colours of the whore, the strumpet, the shameless forward wench.

To Lizzy now, red was the colour of the ribbons he garlanded about her wrists, her ankles, and her neck. Red was the colour of the hair that fell around her as he moved atop her, within her.

He’d asked, “Wear red for me?”

So she did.


End file.
